


The Bad Boy With Moderate To Severe Anxiety

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, M/M, Multi, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Highschool AU where Roman and Virgil meet and Roman is kind of scared of him until he finds out about Virgil’s anxiety which was getting worse by the day. Sort of a “If You Tell Anyone I Will Cut You, But Yes, I Do Get An Anxiety Attack When I See A Spider” kind of scenario.





	1. Roman Prince Is A Dramatic Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is almost entirely Logan and Roman banter so be prepared. No warnings really. Some playful teasing and possible strong language.

Roman Prince was not the type of person to scare easily. Roman Prince had chin-length brown hair with reddish ends, eyeliner wings that could cut you, a bounce to his step, a guaranteed spot in every school play (he was that good) and he started a school club for LGBTQ+ people. Not to mention the fact that he, himself, was very gay. Not a good mix for a guy in high school.  
However, Roman Prince was terrified of Virgil Cloud.  
Virgil Cloud, at first glance, was a regular scene kid. Most people saw him that way. Roman was the exception

 

~Ooh A Flashback~

 

It was a normal day for Roman, wake up, go to school, be amazing, go home. Just like every other day.  
As Roman was walking home his mom texted him to grab some groceries, so he went and got some. His grocery route was different from his regular route, but no biggie. And then he heard some yelling. Well, not yelling, maybe exclaiming. He peaked over the corner to check it out.

Virgil Cloud was threatening a guy up against the wall. He barely heard a “I swear I’ll kill you if you dare..” before he bolted, trying to get home as soon as possible.  
Roman was pretty frazzled, so he called his...best? Closest? Oldest? Smartest? Well, whatever kind of friend Logan was to Roman.

“Roman why are you calling, we saw eachother an hour ago.”  
“Logan I totally saw Virgil Cloud threatening a guy in an alley!”  
....  
“Virgil Cloud? He’s Patton Morelly’s friend, is he not?”  
“Logan I swear to god if you don’t get over your all-consuming crush on that guy for at least five seconds to hear my sorrowful tale about my near-death experience you’re a bad friend.”  
Silence Again.  
“There are many parts of that sentence I don’t approve of, so I’ll just go down the list from least to greatest. First of all, bad friend? We’ve known eachother since second grade, I should think after all we’ve been through this will not end it. Second, near death experience? You saw a guy threatening another guy in an alley, surely you know you’re not using that phrase right?”  
“It was for drama and effect!”  
“Right, anyway. I DO NOT HAVE AN ALL CONSUMING CRUSH ON PATTON MORELLY WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT LIKE IVE PRETTY MUCH ALMOST SORT OF NEVER MENTIONED HIM BEFORE I MEAN SURE HES ATTRACTIVE IN AN OBVIOUS SORT OF WAY LIKE YOU JUST WANT TO HOLD HIM AND NEVER LET HIM GO BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHINGISIMPLYTHINKHESADEQUATEHESNOTTHATGREATWHOAMIKIDDINGHESTHEPERFECTHUMANBEINGBUTTHATDOESNTMEANIHAVEFEELINGSFORHIMORILOVEHIMWITHALLMYHEARTORANYTHING-“.

“Logan calm the frick down.”  
“I am always calm”  
“Right. Anyway, I think you’ve gone a little of the topic.  
Which was me. Let’s talk about me.”  
“Alright, fine. How did the two second long not even an interaction you had with Virgil Cloud make you feel?”  
“Don’t be mean. Your Picani impression sucks by the way.”  
“That wasn’t my Emile. That was my “Remy’s had so many lattes everything he says has two layers of sarcasm,” voice.”  
“Spot on.”  
“Thank you.”  
.....  
“So, Logan, what do you think I should do?”  
.....  
“What do you mean?”  
“About seeing Virgil threatening that guy.”  
“You should mind your own business.”  
“Is there a second option where I heroically reveal to the school that dastardly villain has been plotting against us from the start?”  
.....  
“Absolutely not. I’m begging you not to do that.”  
“Fine. Do I just forget it ever happened then?”  
“Yup.”  
“Oh.”  
A beat. Roman spoke again.  
“Lame.”

.....  
“You are so immature.”  
“Says the one who can’t even admit they have a crush on someone.”  
“I do not have a crush on anyone.”  
“He wore a short skirt to school and you cried.”  
“He is, objectively, gorgeous. Anyone would have that reaction.”  
“No one but you had that reaction.”  
“Maybe they just don’t talk about it because if they do their friends will be mean to them.”  
“I’m not being mean. I’m just pointing out the fact that you are insanely in love with him and you’ve only ever talked once.”  
“Insanely In Love? Now you’re just being ridiculous, Roman.”  
Logan pauses for a second. He spoke again.  
“Gotta go. Dinner is ready.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
It is unclear why they are trading goodbyes back and forth.  
“Logan go eat dinner.”  
“Okay b-...see you later.”  
Logan hangs up the phone.

Roman sighs. He looks around his room for something to occupy his mind. Nail Polish. Perfect. He paints his nails a shiny coat of red, and, satisfied with his work, he picks up his school bag and walks off. You may be wondering, where is he going? School is over. And you’re right, it is. So who knows what he could possibly be up to.


	2. I’m Not Spying On You Why Would I Be Spying On You hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids I’m back I hope you missed me. This chapter will be some more plot so I hope you’re excited.

 

       The next day, Roman was in three classes with Virgil Cloud. Roman accidentally stared at him pretty much the whole time so he got some weird looks, even from Virgil. Roman hadn’t noticed before but Virgil was kind of gorgeous. Too bad he was definitely evil.

       Roman had twenty minutes after his lunch period to do whatever the heck he wanted, so he would usually just walk around aimlessly, seeing as very few people had a break the same time he did. Sometimes he would go to the library and read action novels, but Roman usually just walked around. His school was actually really pretty when you were really looking, and it had an awesome view of a nearby lake. It was kind of like a castle.

        As Roman was wandering, he caught sight of that evil-doer, Virgil Cloud. Naturally, Roman followed him. Because he had to prevent him from his villainous ways. Not because he was curious. It was for the good of the school. To Roman’s surprise, Virgil Cloud walked right to the theatre, and to the stage. Roman’s school had an awesome stage. Trying to be sneaky, Roman kept following him. Virgil went up the ladder in the storage room, which he thought no one else knew about, and onto the roof. Roman climbed up after him. 

         Virgil’s back was to Roman, and Roman scrambled for a hiding place while he wasn’t looking. Virgil turned so he was facing Roman, who he didn’t see because Roman was hiding behind this weird half-wall thing with cracks in it so he could see. Roman saw Virgil swallow three of some sort of pill. Drugs?!

 

     Roman sprang from his hiding place. “Halt! Evil-doer! Hand over those drugs and face the wrath of the school, you slimy villain!”

Virgil looked shocked. If Roman hadn’t known better, he would’ve seemed scared. Roman didn’t notice Virgil was taking deep breaths. Finally, Virgil stuttered, “What the hell?”.

        “Hand over the drugs!” 

“I don’t have drugs!”

”Lies! I just saw you take some!”

”They aren’t drugs!

Have-have you been _following me?”_

”Of course! Now hand them over!”

”I told you, I have nothing illegal! Why have you been following me?”

”I saw you in the alley, threatening that poor man!”

Virgil’s face was white.

”It’s not what you think.”

”Well then, you have some explaining to do.”

”No I don’t! You can’t just follow me around, demanding answers!”

”Fine, then we will just take it up with the school board!”

Roman finally noticed how hard Virgil was breathing.

”You- you didn’t tell anyone about that did you? What you saw?”

”Maybe I did!”

Virgil looked like he was going to pass out.

”Oh god- he’s going to kill me.”

”Who? Your mob boss?”

”Since when was I in the mob??”

Virgil looked like he was going to start crying or die laughing.

Virgil sat down.

”Just- hold on a second.”

Virgil took another pill.

As Virgil placed the lid on it, Roman yanked it from his hands so he couldn’t grab it back.

”MORE drugs, Virgil! Shame on you!”

”They aren’t drugs! Fucking give them back!”

Roman read the bottle.

Anxiety medication?

Shoot.

Virgil sat back down, hands on his head.

”Please give them back.”

“You- you’re  _shaking.”_

Virgil was muttering to himself.

”Oh my god, everyone’s going to find out. Patton is going to KILL me.”

”About your -um- anxiety?”

Roman handed the bottle back.

”No.”

Roman was thoroughly confused.

”Can you explain to me what’s going on here?”

”No.”

”I feel like I deserve an explanation.”

Virgil laughed.

”I don’t think you do.”

”Well, I hate for it to come to this, but I have information that seems like it would upset you if it was leaked.”

”Are you seriously blackmailing me?”

”Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”

Roman sat down next to Virgil.

”But you need to calm down first”.

Roman started to lightly rub Virgil’s back. Virgil flinched, at first, and then eased into it a little.

”What the hell are you doing?”

”Comforting you, I guess.”

”I don’t need to be comforted.”

”You look like you do.”

Roman started to lightly rub his hair.

Virgil laughed again. Virgil looked at Roman and they were both mesmerized for a second. Roman thought about how beautiful Virgil was, regretting the thought as it came into his head.

”I don’t even know who you are. I’ve literally never talked to you before.”

Virgil was still chuckling, although Roman didn’t find it very funny.

”I’m Roman. Roman Prince.”

”Prince? It suits you. You seem like someone who thinks they’re right no matter how moronic they’re being.”

Mean thing to say for two people who are cuddled up on a school roof watching a lake and birds fly around.

”Rude. I’m a Prince because I’m heroic.”

”Suuure, Princey.”

”So are you going to tell me why you were threatening that guy or what? I kind of have a class period to get to.”

Virgil flinched, and then stood up.

”Yeah, I do too. Meet me at the back of the library tomorrow after school.”

 

He hated to admit it, but Roman was giddy at the thought of seeing Virgil again. Virgil, who had purple dyed hair, many ear piercings, a CHOKER, and a massive hoodie along with heavy black eye makeup. Didn’t seem like the kind of guy Roman would want to see again. But, Virgil also had eyes that looked almost exactly like the sun setting in the night sky, and it was probably the most beautiful thing Roman had ever seen. 

 

And Logan said Roman needed to learn how to stop meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or kudos! Seriously please comment it would be great


	3. Finally, An Explanation. Roman Can’t Leave Things Alone, Can He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Warnings: Strong Language, Deceit, Mentions Of Abuse

Roman was thinking about his soon-to-be meeting with Virgil the entire day, and he wasn’t particularly subtle about it, either. Which Logan let him know as soon as he sat down for lunch.  
~In The Cafeteria~

“You seem distracted.”  
Logan was a to-the-point kind of person.  
“I literally just sat down. How could you possibly come up with that?”

“You didn’t even glance at me or anyone else when you walked over, you’ve been quiet all day (which is clearly a miracle), and you’re fidgeting.”

One of Roman’ closest friends, Talyn, spoke up.

“Yeah dude, you’re being super weird today. What’s up?”

Roman shifted slightly.

“I’m just nervous about play rehearsals today.”

An outright lie. Not only was he never nervous, but there were no play rehearsals that day.

Logan and Talyn were not even slightly convinced. Talyn, however, was the first to speak.

“Let's move on from the lie and discuss why you’re lying. What the hell dude?”

Roman wasn’t prepared for this.

“I’m sorry guys. I shouldn’t have lied. But I kind of promised someone I wouldn’t talk about it. I’ll tell you guys everything soon.”

Logan was not thrilled with this explanation.

“Can we ask questions? We need to know if you’re okay, Roman.”

“You can’t. And I understand. I promise everything’s alright. I just got caught up in some other people's business is all.”

Talyn and Logan looked at eachother.

The blue haired sweet pea known as Talyn asked Logan, “Do you think he was meddling again?”  
“No doubt about it.”  
“What do you think he did?”  
“Well, yesterday he told me he saw a kid who goes to this school threatening someone so I imagine he did something he wasn’t supposed to and know he’s accidentally joined a gang or something.”  
“Wouldn’t put it past him.”  
“Neither would I. You know, he’s probably being so secretive because he’s pining for some guy in his gang seeing as he freaks out over every guy he meets.”  
Roman was thoroughly flustered.

“No! I’m not in a gang! Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”

...

“And I don’t freak out over every guy I meet!”  
Logan rolled his eyes.  
“Remember last year when you high-key stalked that janitor?”  
Talyn was impressed with Logan.  
“High-key? Someone’s been using their vocabulary cards.”  
Logan looked smug. Roman decided disagree with his previous statement despite the good use of slang.  
“He was a CUTE janitor. And it wasn’t stalking, per se.”  
Talyn snorted.  
“Every time you had a break you would sit in the bathrooms or in the dirtiest hallways until he came in. And one time you missed two classes after following him for an hour.”  
Roman sighed.  
“Yeah I was basically obsessed. But he was really cute. Our children would’ve looked like angels.”  
Logan spoke.  
“Why do you always say your children would be cute? You and another male can’t have children. We’ve been over this.”  
“You’ve never thought about what it would look like if you and Patton had children then?”  
Roman shot back.  
“Absolutely not! Not only do I not possess romantic feelings towards him, but I know we wouldn’t be able to have children together anyway without surrogacy.”  
Talyn decided to start talking before Roman and Logan got into one of their classic “I’m Yelling at You, I’m Not Sure Why, And I Haven’t Stopped For Two Hours” things.  
Or as Logan liked to call them: Friendly Debates.  
“Logan, why is it so hard for you to admit your feelings towards Patton? And, Roman? You’re a mess.”  
Logan looked at the table.  
He muttered, “Maybe because you guys won’t stop teasing me about it.”  
Roman patted his back. “We only tease you because we think it’s silly that you’re so desperate to hide your feelings from us.”  
“You know what? Fine. I am madly in love with Patton Morales and I have no idea why. There. Happy?”  
Talyn clapped their hands together excitedly.  
“Hell yes we are!”  
The bell rung for lunch to be over. Talyn and Logan said their goodbyes and headed off to class.

 

Roman spent his time in the library, looking for a book he read once. “Infatuation At It’s Worst.” A very well-written book about people who develop major crushes and don’t know how to sort through them. He figured it might help him with the...Virgil Situation. Roman decided then that he would call it the Virgil Situation. 

A while later the bell rung and Roman went to his next class.

 

Roman’s palms were sweaty as he headed to the library after school. What was Virgil going to tell him? Roman ran his hands through his hair, repeatedly messing it up. Roman went to a bathroom to quickly fix it, but later on tried to run his hands through it again. Eventually he decided on a low bun with strands that framed his face so he wouldn’t keep messing with it. Of course, Roman looked gorgeous either way.

He walked to the door of the library and pushed it open. After looking around a little he finally saw him at the back of the abandoned library. 

 

Virgil.

 

Was sitting next to Patton?

Roman was kind of disappointed they wouldn’t be alone, but pretended he wasn’t upset or surprised. Patton smiled at him and waved a little as he sat down. 

Virgil sighed.  
“So, I guess I have some explaining to do. Before you interrupt, Patton, I am formally requesting that you do not murder me in my sleep.”  
Patton smiled.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it kiddo! What did you want to tell me? And why is Roman Prince here?”  
Roman blinked.  
“You know my name?”  
Virgil huffed.  
“Don’t get too excited,he knows everyone’s names. I’ll answer your questions, Pat, just gimme a second.”  
He popped a pill.  
Patton’s brow creased.  
“Kiddo, you have to stop taking so many of those. You need to work on your breathing excersises more. You know there are other ways.”  
“I know, Dad. The pills are just easier.”  
Roman felt like he missed something.  
“Dad? Aren’t you two the same age.”  
Virgil glanced at him, not exactly meeting his eyes.  
“It’s a nickname.”  
“Oh.”  
“Anyway, you guys need to let me talk for a second.”

Virgil inhaled sharply.

 

“Alright, so, Devin might have said he wasn’t going to leave you alone, so I might’ve threatened him in a dark alleyway. Princey here saw me do it. and now he’s threatening to tell the whole school.”

Patton sighed.  
“I’m not exactly mad, but I am disappointed in the both of you. You know Devin just wants to make you mad Virgil.  
And, Roman, I may not know you very well, but I’m not happy you’re blackmailing us.”  
“To be fair, I thought I was just blackmailing Virgil.”  
Patton gave them both stern but warm looks.  
Virgil rubbed his eyes.  
“Anyway, now Princey wants to know what’s going on.”  
Patton sighed, heavy and long.  
“Do we really have to explain?”  
Roman looked at him. The friendly face Patton usually possessed seemed tired, and worn-out.  
“I mean, I sure would like it if you did. All I know is this guy is threatening people and I guess he’s got anxiety or something.”  
Virgil glared at Roman. Patton looked at Roman.  
“Alright. You seem like a sweet kid. Just, please don’t tell anyone.”  
Roman nodded.  
Patton began again.  
“So, I um, had a boyfriend named Devin a while back and he wasn’t exactly the friendliest person.”  
Patton was sniveling. Virgil rubbed his back.  
“And when I finally broke up with him, he kind of, um, kept following me. So Virgil got mad at him.”  
Virgil watched Patton carefully. Then he spoke.  
“That’s the cotton-candy version of it anyway. Basically he’s been following Patton, and anytime Patton is around someone for very long, specifically a possible romantic interest, Devin will send them death-threats, or run over their dog or something. That’s why we’re in such a private area.”  
Roman was stunned.  
“Geez, I’m really sorry Patton. I didn’t know. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
Patton looked up, about to say something. And then he saw Logan Anderson peeking at them from behind a bookshelf. He gasped, and nearly fell out of his chair.  
Virgil snarled at Roman, glaring at both him and the now-revealed Logan.  
“You brought more people? We told you what you wanted to know. Get off our backs.”  
Roman looked at Logan.  
“I swear I didn’t bring him.”  
Logan straightened his glasses and finally spoke.  
“Apologies to the two of you. Roman Prince is my best friend and after telling me about the run in he had with Virgil Cloud he straight-up lied to me today. As a friend, I was very concerned, so I followed him. I shouldn’t have stuck myself in your business and I am deeply sorry. I would also like to apologize on Roman’s behalf. He doesn’t understand that not everything is centered around him. If you don’t mind, we will be going now, and we won’t be bothering you again.”  
They all heard a clicking sound coming from the window, and then when they all looked, it was gone.  
Before anyone could say anything else, Logan literally took Roman by the shirt and dragged him out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I Hope You Enjoyed! Please Leave Kudos Or Comments!


	4. Roman What Have You Done???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in so long! This chapter is going to be very Virgil-centric so be prepared for anxiety. And lots of cursing. Also, food mention.  
> I’ll let you guys figure out whose who in the group chat (they all picked their own usernames) but if it’s hard to figure out I’ll change it!  
> Other Warnings: passing out, anxiety pills, self-depreciating thoughts

And then, the very next day, in the one class where Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman were all present, they were grouped together for a writing project. What are the odds.

Virgil had decided not too long ago that Roman was a sucky human being. Popular, preppy, and with a last name like Prince? Trouble. And also nauseating to be around.

 

Virgil totally didn’t think he was cute or anything.

 

Anyway, they were supposed to be writing a group story on the prompt, “Four heroes do everything in their power to...” And it was strongly implied the teacher wanted the four heroes to be the group members.

Virgil scoffed at the idea. He was a lot of things, but certainly not a hero.

The best part about the project? It was 70% of their grade for that semester. Yaayyyy.

The project meant they would all have to spend at least an hour every day working together, seeing as it had to be at least 50 PAGES, what the heck???? Virgil decided he didn’t like his writing teacher.  
Even though it wasn’t really her fault.  
To be fair, Virgil didn’t like any teacher that gave them group projects, so it’s not like she was special. 

Patton and Virgil were sitting together (because of course) and Logan and Roman walked over to get started on the project. 

Logan was the first to speak.  
“I would, again, like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was completely out of line, but you must trust me when I say no harm was intended.”  
He tugged on Roman’s sleeve and spoke again.  
“I would also like to apologize on behalf of this... doofus. Roman is an egregiously incorrigible lout and a belligerent gossip-mongering moving stench of leprosy.”  
Virgil snorted and Roman glared. There was a beat of silence. And then Patton spoke.

“Um... it’s okay?”  
Logan spoke again.  
“I hope we can work efficiently on this project together. Does anyone have any specific ideas they would like to incorporate?”

 

The rest of class went pretty well. Virgil and Roman went back and forth between glaring at eachother, to insults, to joking around like they had known eachother for years. Virgil found it weirdly easy to talk to him. 

 

Oh my god, Virgil, stop being gay for like five seconds. Just because he’s cute doesn’t mean he’s a worthwhile human being.

 

He had shiny hair though. And pretty teeth. And his eyes were a nice, calming hazel.

 

Virgil stop this now.

 

Virgil had, like, no friends other than Patton and Joan, so he sat with them throughout lunch. This was when Virgil found out Patton was clearly into that Logan guy.  
As was pointed out in the following conversation.

Patton was speaking.  
“Isn’t Logan just the smartest guy? He really worked hard on the project, and all his ideas were great! And did you see his blue tie? How classy was that? And his eyes? Soooo shiny! They were like swimming pools! We are so lucky to be working with him, did you know he is on the student council? And he’s friends with the principal! I-“  
Joan groaned.  
“Oh my god we get it, Pat. He’s hot and you’re hella into him. Just ask him out!”  
Patton gasped with mock-surprise.  
“I’m not INTO him! I just think he’s neat!”  
Virgil and Joan looked knowingly at eachother at that last comment.  
Virgil spoke up.  
“Dad, you are clearly into him. Remember when we talked about your whole hiding your feelings thing? It’s not good, Pat.”  
Patton sighed.  
“Okay, Fine. I might be... into ... him.”  
Joan snorted.  
“Might?”  
Patton gasped out of exasperation.  
“Fine! I think he’s super awesome and I’m really hecking into him!”  
Satisfied, Joan and Virgil fist bumped (awkwardly, but let’s not look back on that too much).

Patton ate all his food within the first few minutes, Joan, at a reasonable amount for a reasonable amount of time (Joan was a reasonable person) and Virgil picked at his food, like always. Virgil took great comfort from things that didn’t change. Patton and Joan were his rock.

 

And Roman Prince was a hurtling jet crashing into all of that.

 

 

Virgil finished his last class of the day, and internally groaned when he realized he would have to study with his “writing group” after school. How dare the teacher only give them the semester to complete this assignment? Virgil had other things to do! (Like more homework, but still) He looked at the group chat they had made during class on his phone, and saw that Patton had texted.

 

DadIsNotHappyWithTheGradingRubricForThisProject:  
Hey kiddos! Where do you guys want to study today?

PrinceOfYourDreams:  
Clancy Park at 4?

Logan:  
That would be ideal. Does anyone have any scheduling conflicts?

It’sNotAPhaseMom:  
I don’t know, does not wanting to go count as a scheduling conflict?

PrinceOfYourDreams:  
You could just say no, you know.

It’sNotAPhaseMom:  
Or I could be angry and sarcastic.

PrinceOfYourDreams:  
We get it, you’re edgy! You wear “Normal People Scare Me” sweaters and argue on the internet about how cool it is to wear black and pretend you’re not a human being

It’sNotAPhaseMom:  
Bite Me

PrinceOfYourDreams:  
Well, now that I have your consent...

DadIsNotHappyWithTheGradingRubricForThisProject:  
Be nice, kiddos!

Logan:  
Patton is correct. There is no need to argue.

It’sNotAPhaseMom:  
Sorry, Dad

PrinceOfYourDreams:  
Sorry, Logan

 

 

And so they met at the freaking park. It was so hot, Virgil was afraid he might get heatstroke (god forbid he took off his hoodie).

Patton and Logan were the first ones there. They ended up chatting for a good ten minutes before the other two got there. Roman was late, but Virgil found out he had walked so it made sense. Virgil was there before Roman, speeding into the parking lot on his motorcycle.

 

Man, he got hurt on that motorcycle a lot.  
Weird that it calmed him anyway.

When they were all sat down at a bench table thing under this cool balcony they got to work.  
It was mostly just throwing ideas at eachother, but eventually they came up with a decent plot.

Basically, a Prince (who Virgil insisted was bratty and annoying because of all his money) and his royal knight, who was the only one who didn’t do whatever he said, and also was super creepy and Emo (Virgil wasn’t thrilled about the creepy part) went on a journey to find a friendly sorcerer (that one was Patton) and on the way met up with the king’s advisor, who was thought to be dead (Logan) and once they found the sorcerer, instead of giving them the cure for the king’s illness, informed them over the king’s plot to become a dictator, and Patton (I mean, the sorcerer) was actually told to kill them.

Not the most original plot, Virgil had to admit, but it was the only thing they could manage to agree on.

Virgil swallowed five of his pills during the planning, which Patton and everyone else didn’t notice until Virgil started swaying in his seat.

Virgil wasn’t processing things. The world was spinning. He heard a clicking noise. And then everything went dark for a second.

He woke to the sound of Patton’s voice.  
“Kiddo? Are you okay? Can you hear me?”  
Virgil opened his eyes and tried to sit up, cross-legged.  
“What... what happened?”  
“Kiddo, we talked about taking too many of those! You could overdose! You know your breathing excersises!”  
“I- I passed out while we were doing our project?”  
Logan spoke.  
“You did.”  
Virgil took out his pills and swallowed another one.

Everyone except Virgil shouted his name at the same time.  
Patton took the pills from his hand.  
Virgil was about to protest, but then he saw Roman from the corner of his eye.  
He looked worried.

 

It was kind of hot.

 

 

Virgil didn’t think that. Ignore that.

 

Virgil heard a clicking noise again.  
“What’s that sound?”  
Everyone else suddenly realized there was a clicking sound coming from behind them.  
They turned, but it was gone and no one was there.  
Patton and Virgil shared a look.  
Patton took his hand out of (when done that?) Logan’s hand. Logan pretended not to look bummed.

Roman spoke.  
“He’s sweating. Dehydration could possibly add to whatever he’s feeling. He should take the hoodie off.”  
Logan nodded in agreement and so did Patton.

Virgil gave Patton pleading eyes.  
“Kiddo, you need to take it off. Actually, we should probably take you to the hospital...”  
“No! Fine, I’ll take it off, let’s just stay AWAY from the hospital.”

Roman was about to ask what his deal was with the hospital, but then Virgil took his hoodie off.

Roman couldn’t lie, seeing his pale, long arms, and his skinny frame made him blush a lot more than he would’ve liked. He was wearing a purple graphic tee (that matched his hair) underneath, sadly enough.

“There. Happy now?”  
Virgil sat back down with everyone else.  
“Kiddo, there is no way you’re going home on that motorcycle. Not while driving it yourself.”  
“How else am I going to get home?”  
After a beat of silence, Logan spoke up.  
“Well, seeing as I drove Patton here, I’m sure I could drive you home as well.”  
Roman’s brow creased.  
“Why didn’t you drive me?”  
“You didn’t ask.”  
A beat of silence.  
Virgil spoke up.  
“Look, there’s no way I’m leaving my bike here.”  
And then Patton said that terrible sentence.  
“Well, someone will have to go with you. And it can’t be me, you know I don’t like that motorcycle.”  
Virgil groaned.  
And then Logan said that terrible sentence.  
“I have to drive Patton home, I’m afraid I cannot do it.”  
Everyone except Virgil looked at Roman.  
Roman’s face turned bright red. At the same exact time, Roman and Virgil both said the same thing.  
“No way.”  
Logan adjusted his glasses and went into lecture mode.  
“It really is the only logical option. Roman will make sure he’s okay to drive, Virgil will drop him off, then Virgil will go home and get LOTS of rest.  
Virgil muttered the word “unlikely” at that last part, but the only one who heard was Roman.

Virgil wished he just never spoke.

Ever.

 

And so, grumbling, Virgil and Roman headed over to the motorcycle in question. Virgil got on without hesitation.  
“Well?”  
Roman blushed.  
“Do I just...”  
“Yeah. Get on. And I’m not a safe driver so I would suggest you hold on tight.”  
And so Roman got onto the motorcycle, and wrapped his arms around the Emo who he would be unable to stop thinking about later that night.

The drive was brisk but weirdly comfortable. Virgil and Roman fit together well, like puzzle pieces. When Virgil dropped him off, Virgil was surprised to find out he wasn’t rich. He actually lived in a comfy, one story house, with (what looked like) very ugly, bright yellow wall paper on the inside.  
Roman muttered a thanks before he walked in, and then Virgil drove away.

 

That night, Virgil collapsed on his bed, his heart beating so loud his head spun.  
What had Roman done? He had taken all the walls Virgil had worked on building up for decades, and smashed them down like a....oh god why couldn’t he think of a simile other than “wrecking ball”?? Why was he trying to think of a simile at all? Because the truth was, Virgil had no romantic feelings towards Roman Prince.

 

The absolute truth.

 

 

 

Go to sleep, Virgil.

 

His eyes are such a pretty hazel, though...

 

Virgil slept in a fitful sleep, dreaming of flashes of hazel eyes and teasing smiles. And a crack began at what felt like the center of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! Means the world to me!


	5. Roman You Ignorant Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate it.  
> Warnings: Cursing, abusive ex mention, theft, panic attack, nudity??, make out session

Virgil usually hung around with Patton and Joan on the weekends, but Joan was (apparently) preoccupied with a new datemate. Joan didn’t date a lot of people so it was exciting for everyone, but it also meant they were busy a lot.  
After some careful deliberation Virgil decided he would stay in and watch cartoons with Patton.  
He texted Patton and when Patton acquiesced Virgil decided to take a shower. Patton had a key to his house so he would probably just come in and make a snack or something on his own.  
Virgil wasn’t paying attention to his phone (because he was in the shower) and didn’t notice when Patton said he was bringing Logan and Roman with him. 

Virgil was done in the shower, and seeing as he only had two rooms in his house (very small apartment, there is a bathroom attached to the bedroom and a living room is the second room with the kitchen inside of it). He was fine with going into the living room to grab his clothes that he had accidentally left. After all, it was just Patton.

 

Virgil was slightly wet with drops of water slowly inching down his body and a towel that was just long enough to cover nipples and thighs. He didn’t even notice at first, when he went into the living room to grab his clothes. He came up behind the couch and was bent over the sofa to reach for them. While grabbing them, he said, “Hey Pat, I just need to get changed and then we can watch Steven Universe or something.” And then Virgil stood up straight and looked at Patton only to find there was no Patton, instead a Roman Prince sitting on his sofa with an inhumanly red face. It was silent for a second. And then Virgil’s exact words were, “Holy fricking shit. What the hell are you doing in my house?” Roman took a second to gather his words. “Um- Patton invited Logan and I to watch cartoons with him? I thought this was his house? They went to get snacks at the gas station nearby? Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay you look really anxious should I call Patton?” Everything he said came out as a question. Virgil would’ve laughed if he wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack (a real shame, he had been doing so WELL for the past few weeks [besides the whole passing out thing]). Virgil decided the best thing to do would be run to his room. Actually, there was no decision. Just doing. Virgil fell onto his bed, trying desperately to breath steadily. Where the hell were his pills? Did Patton still have them? Oh my god did he seriously walk around with nothing but a towel on in front of Roman Prince? Virgil was breathing so hard, he barely even saw Roman come in. He looked up to see Roman, gorgeous as ever, looking at him with worried eyes. Virgil spoke. “You should probably leave.” But it came out as more of a whisper interrupted by rapid, heavy breathing. “I can’t just leave you like this.” “Of course you can, I give you my permission.” Is what Virgil would’ve said if he was physically able to speak. His throat felt like it was burning. It felt like his body was being consumed by fear entirely. Roman quietly cleared his throat. “I’m not really trained at this but try to breath with me, okay?” Roman scooted close to Virgil, so he was practically holding him. Roman starting counting. In one, two, three, four. Hold one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Out one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Roman repeated it again and again. Sometimes Virgil would miss the breaths but Roman just told him it was okay and ran his hand through his hair. God, how did they manage to get into situations like this? Virgil couldn’t fathom how many times he’d been scared and vulnerable in front of this (gorgeous) man. Virgil couldn’t believe he was almost okay with that. Virgil was so comfortable on Roman, he was close to falling asleep. It was like nothing else existed but the two of them. Virgil hadn’t been that happy in a long time. Eventually, Roman spoke. “Hey, are you better now?” Virgil (embarrassingly) nodded, and buried his head closer to Roman’s chest, more comfortable than he would EVER say out loud. Roman was so warm. And he smelled like cinnamon. Roman chuckled lightly, and held Virgil tighter. Virgil looked at Roman, and it was like Roman lost the ability to breath as he looked into those gorgeous sunset eyes. Virgil said, “How did you know the breathing thing?" Roman blushed, and held onto Virgil’s hand. “The day after I met you I kinda googled it.” Virgil snickered. “That’s just about the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. And I’ve known Patton for seven years.” It was Roman’s turn to laugh. Then his brow creased. Virgil asked, “What’s wrong?” “How long have Patton and Logan been gone?” “Dunno, like an hour or t- OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE?” They both jumped up and Virgil headed to his phone where he realized a few things. 1\. Patton, when agreeing to come over, had also asked if Logan and Roman could come, and Virgil didn’t notice, so he responded with an “Awesome”. Which Patton took as a yes. 2\. Patton had called twice. 3\. Hold garbage disposal Patton had called twice. Virgil spared no time calling Patton back. Patton answered halfway through the first ring. “Oh my god, dad are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t see my phone I’m the biggest idiot on the planet. What happened??” Patton answered, “Devin stole Logan’s car.” Virgil was speechless. “Seriously?” “Yeah, Logan’s place ended up being closer than yours so we walked there while trying to call the cops.” “Oh my god I’m so sorry Pat.” “It’s alright, kiddo, you didn’t know. I am kinda worried that Devin knows about Logan, though.” “Why? I think he’s fine with you having friends.” Silence. “We MIGHT’VE made out in the gas station.” Silence again. And then Virgil shouted, “Holy shit!” Roman ran back into the room. “What’s wrong?” “Logan’s car was stolen by Devin and Patton and Logan made out.” And then Roman shouted, “Holy shit!” Virgil laughed, “I know, right? Lemme put Dad on speaker.” Virgil pressed the button. Patton’s voice filled the room. “You okay kiddo? Is Roman with you? Roman said, “I am! Are you quite alright Patton?” Patton said he was, and after a couple minutes of talking, Roman realized he and Virgil were going to have to drive to Logan’s to watch cartoons, because it would be way too much of a hassle to drive both of them back to Virgil’s place. And then Roman realized another thing. He asked Virgil, “Do you live alone?”

Virgil hesitated.  
“Yeah.”  
...  
“Why? Where are your parents?”  
Virgil groaned.  
“I don’t really feel like talking about it. Let’s just go to Logan’s.”  
A beat of silence.  
And then Roman said,  
“You know we’re going to have to take your motorcycle?”  
Virgil cursed.  
Roman smirked.  
“What? You don’t like riding with me?”  
Virgil smirked back.  
“Oh, I love the feeling of your body against mine, but it always seems to make things just that much more awkward.”  
Roman blushed.  
Like a lot.  
“Seriously?”  
Virgil laughed. A real laugh that made Roman smile. Virgil never seemed to laugh like that.  
“Of fricking course not, perv. You’re not my type.”  
“Gorgeous isn’t your type?”  
“Nosy and knuckleheaded isn’t my type, Princey.”  
Roman realized they had walked themselves to Virgil’s motorcycle.  
Virgil got on.  
Roman got on after him.  
Roman was afraid Virgil could feel his heart beating, but no one said anything.  
Roman had to give Virgil directions to Logan’s house.  
Logan’s dad was out of town, like usual. He was a world-renowned lawyer so he traveled a lot. Which was fine, god knows Logan can take care of himself. Logan’s house was smaller than it could be, but very modern.  
Roman and Virgil walked inside, to find Patton and Logan making out (again) on the couch. The two didn’t even notice when they came in. Virgil and Roman decided to head to the bedroom, because it would be thoroughly weird to watch.  
The second the door was closed they both started laughing.  
Neither of them had laughed that hard in a long time.  
When they finally stopped, Roman fell onto the bed and Virgil collapsed on the beanbag.  
Virgil was the first to speak.  
“So what do we do now? After we bleach our eyes, I mean.”  
That last comment brought out another fit of giggles.  
Eventually, Roman answered.  
“I don’t know. We can’t go back into the living room. That’s for sure.”  
Virgil sighed.  
“Well, what do you want to do?”  
Roman smirked.  
“Are you one of the options?” Virgil smirked back.  
“For a couple thousand dollars I am.”  
They were giggling again. Roman couldn’t remember a time when he had giggled so much. And Vigil didn’t exactly seem like the type.  
It was kind of weird. It was like this blissful, breathless glee that kind of just spread and made him feel all numb and tingly at the same time.  
Virgil looked at Roman.  
“Seriously, though. What do you wanna do?”  
Roman thought for a second.  
“Well, Logan has a lot of puzzles. Want to do one of those?”  
Virgil smiled at him.  
“I freaking love puzzles.”  
They sat on the floor, cross legged, not far away but not close either. Roman pulled out Logan’s Alice in Wonderland puzzle.  
Virgil nodded approvingly.  
The whole thing was about 10,000 pieces, but Virgil and Roman worked surprisingly well together.  
They didn’t have to talk a whole lot, but sometimes they would just randomly start chatting about books or Disney movies. Mostly Disney movies.  
They had the puzzle done in about an hour and a half. At that point they were afraid of what they would see if they went into the living room.  
And then Patton called Virgil’s phone.

 

Apparently Patton and Logan had been waiting for Roman and Virgil to arrive for a while. Apparently they had stopped making out some time ago.

Patton did confirm that he and Logan were officially a couple. Which was awesome.  
Roman and Virgil left Logan’s room (which had literally the most boring decor ever, excluding the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling).  
They fell onto the couch together and Logan, Patton, Virgil and Roman all watched cartoons together while eating various unhealthy snacks. Double awesome.

One of the best days of Virgil’s life.  
Even when collapsed onto his own bed that evening, his heart beating and it felt as though it was cracking again. Virgil couldn’t figure out what was happening, and it was tearing him up inside. What had Roman Prince done? Everything was so blatantly normal before he showed up. Excluding Patton’s crazy stalker ex-boyfriend, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey please comment and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Please.


	6. Oh My God I’m So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support you’ve given this awful fic! I legit had no time to update this weekend but I’ll try to put out a chapter next weekend.  
I’ll delete this in a day or two so this doesn’t actually count as a chapter. Sorry about the last chapter too, I feel like that was really sucky.  
I’m definitely going to work harder to get chapters out on time and, you know... make them less awfully written.  
Thanks for reading!


	7. By The Way Remy And Picani Exist And Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I have 69 kudos  
> Thank you guys so much for all the support!  
> Honestly I feel like this fic is kind of generic so I’m going to try to make the plot more original and interesting  
> Warnings: cursing, class, math mention, lotsa f-bombs, caffeine, sexual language, sex mention hoo boy this chapter’s a real doozy, lots of explicit language, if you’re planning to ask in the comments, yes I am a psychopath

Roman woke up feeling groggy to a Monday that followed what was probably the most eventful weekend of his life. His mom was out with her new girlfriend again, who was taking up most of her time lately, so he was alone.  
After his showering and getting dressed, Logan called him.  
Logan was never a big fan of texting so it wasn’t particularly shocking, but it was odd that he couldn’t wait until school.  
Roman picked up the phone, and Logan said,  
“So I just got a call. Remy and Emile are visiting today.”  
Remy was Logan’s cousin (somehow, they seemed about as related as a dog and a horse) and Emile was the guy who was Remy’s best friend.  
Roman had always thought they would make a good couple but no one every said anything.  
Both Remy and Emile went to the same college, but it wasn’t too far so they visited from time to time.  
Logan and Remy were actually really close, so Roman had met them on multiple occasions. Roman had always really liked their company.  
Roman responded,  
“Cool. So we’ll meet up with them after school at your house?”  
Logan cleared his throat.  
“Affirmative. There is one thing that I would like to inform you of as well”.  
Well that was weird.  
“Okay, uh, what is it?”  
“Since things have...progressed with Patton he will be with us as well. And, seeing as I quite enjoy his company, I invited Virgil as well. Is that okay with you?”  
Well, it wasn’t okay. Roman had enough trouble as it was getting that Emo out of his head, spending MORE time with him certainly wouldn’t help. 

But Logan hardly ever asked favors, so Roman agreed.  
Regretfully.  
And then he realized it was about time for Roman to start walking to school which, thankfully, wasn’t very far.

Roman wanted a car, he really did, so he would never actually say how much he enjoyed walking to school. The cool air and light breeze was probably the most calming feeling in the world and it gave him so much time to think.  
Sometimes Roman felt like he was trapped in his own mind, since he was constantly thinking, but walking really gave him time to sort through it all. 

Too bad his thoughts tended to drift towards a certain Emo.  
A certain Emo with eyes like the sunset, and violet hair, and an airy laugh that would make anyone smile.  
An Emo who wasn’t afraid to express themselves, despite fearing most things.  
The Emo who fit so comfortably in his lap he wouldn’t mind staying like that forever.

The Emo that he was totally not into. Of course not. He had Hale.

Roman arrived at the school before he knew it. Often times when he finally got there he would be sad to end his walk, but today he was glad to think about something else.

The school bell rang as he walked through the doors, and Roman started to push through the crowd and towards his first class of the day.

Math.

Oh god math was boring. When would he ever use this information? Roman spent most of the class failing to pay attention and doodling on his notebook.

Roman whizzed through most of his classes and into lunch. He sat down at his table with Logan and Talyn. He was about to greet his two friends when, behind Logan, Patton walked up, waving at him with Virgil trailing behind.  
Always trailing behind.  
Patton put a finger to his mouth, showing Roman he wanted him to be quiet, and covered Logan’s eyes.  
“Guess who?”  
“If it’s not Patton this was seriously misleading and I’m going to be very upset.”  
Patton giggled.  
“You guessed it! Mind if Virge and I sit with you kids? Our buddy Joan has choir rehearsal so we figured we might as well find you all.”  
Talyn perked up at the mention of whoever the Joan person was.  
Talyn said, “You guys know Joan?”  
Patton smiled warmly.  
“Yup! You do too?”  
Talyn blushed.  
“Well, they’re kind of my datemate.”  
Everyone gasped as Talyn shrunk into their hoodie.  
Roman decided to say, “We knew Talyn had a datemate, but it’s weird that we all kind of know eachother.”  
Everyone echoed with their own variations of “super weird” and “well technically there are very few non binary people at the school so it’s not exactly unlikely that they would date especially considering the fact that Talyn is primarily interested in other non binary people and I can’t speak for your friend Joan but they would’ve met eventually, so it’s not exactly a coincidence.”

But Logan said ROMAN never stopped talking.  
Patton and Virgil sat down, Patton being very close to Logan on his side of the table with Talyn on Logan’s other side, and Virgil ended up sitting next to Roman.

The conversation picked up quickly, with introductions to Talyn and whatnot.  
Roman took his chance to look at Virgil.

He was beautiful as ever.

 

NOT BEAUTIFUL uhh Emo or something less creepy.

He realized Virgil had been pretty quiet and looked more anxious than usual. So he asked,  
“What’s wrong?”  
Virgil looked at him. That was the thing with Virgil. It was never a glance. He always seemed to stare for a second too long.  
Virgil mumbled, “As you might remember, Patton took my pills, so I’ve been slowly dying for the past couple days.”  
Patton glared at Virgil due to the slowly dying comment, and then continued conversation.  
Roman gave Virgil a look of sympathy.  
“I know I don’t really have any right to say, but you rely too heavily on the pills. There really are other ways to calm down.”  
He had said the wrong thing.  
Virgil’s walls were back up.  
“Says the guy who googled anxiety once on WebMD and thinks he’s an expert. You’re right, you have no right to talk. You don’t have to give an opinion on every single little thing Princey.”  
Roman sighed.  
Usually he would retort and it would quickly grow into an arguement. But Roman wasn’t in the mood.  
He muttered a, “Sorry Virge,” and focused on the conversation the other three were having.

Focused is a strong word. More like viewed.  
Roman’s mind began to drift again.  
Virgil relied so heavily on his pills and himself, no wonder people’s advice made him snap. But you would think knowing Patton for so long would make him used to it. Then again, Patton knew when to shut up. 

Did Roman even like being friends with Virgil? Were they even friends? Did Virgil even like Roman?  
Jesus Christ, Virgil made Roman want to bang his head against the table.  
Virgil was like a storm. A beautiful, rainy, thundering storm. With lightning flashing and danger filling streets and towns and cities. He was the strangely calming feeling of panic and the chill of feeling raindrops slide down your neck. He was a fall chill and a winter snow and god damn it all Roman would never be able to stop thinking about him.  
Virgil had gotten Roman to the point where he was making metaphors in his head. Metaphors that were strangely accurate. 

And then the bell rang, and lunch was over.  
Both Roman and Virgil left without a word.  
And then, it was that point in the day when he had nothing to do but walk around.  
He thought about when he had first met Virgil, and decided to go up to the roof.

The view wasn’t quite as enthralling as he remembered.  
Maybe it was due to Virgil’s absence. Maybe Virgil was driving Roman crazy.  
He sat down and stared at the lake.  
In less than five minutes he heard a creaking noise, and turned to see Virgil sitting down next to him.

For a moment, there was silence.

And then, at the same time, they both attempted to apologize.

“Sorry I snapped at you I’ve just been kinda stressed and I guess I don’t know how to be vulnerable with people or something.”

“Sorry for sticking my nose where it didn’t belong I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. It does a heck of a lot more harm than good.”

They both kind of chuckled.  
It was less awkward than it should have been.  
Virgil spoke.  
“So I guess we’re meeting Logan’s cousin and his friend today? That’s weird.”  
Roman smiled.  
“Yeah. They stand on the line of hating eachother and being really close so it’s bound to be interesting.”  
Virgil smiled back.  
“I bet.”

And then they did that thing where they slipped into easy conversation. The kind where you remember how it made you feel but couldn’t begin to guess what you actually talked about. If you asked Roman he would not remember what was said, nor would Virgil.  
After that Roman had a few more classes before writing. 

He almost entirely phased through them. Roman was the type who had trouble paying attention and fantasized in class, which is no surprise, but it sure surprised Roman when thoughts and forbidden fantasies about a certain storm swirled around in his brain. Black lips and purple chipped nails and half smirks and hesitation. Virgil was metaphors and feelings and the thing where nothing is exact, it just kind of is. Virgil Virgil Virgil Virgil.

Virgil.  
Would he ever stop thinking about Virgil? 

He had arrived at writing class, so Roman was unable to answer that.  
He immediately sat down with Patton and Logan. Five minutes after the teacher had started a lecture, Virgil arrived in class. 

Apparently Virgil was the kind of person who was late a lot. Virgil sat down, and everyone at the table was about to greet him when the teacher resumed speaking.  
The lecture was pretty boring, and the teacher had what seemed to be a lot of alcohol before starting so no one bothered to write notes.

Giving Roman a lot of time to think.  
And stare at Virgil.  
Quickly becoming two of his favorite hobbies.

Virgil looked mostly the same as usual.  
Violet hair falling just over his sunset eyes, light makeup, chipped black nails, black lipstick, two tiny earring hoops on the sides of both ear and one black circle on his earlobes. Nervously biting his lip. 

You know. Normal person stuff.

How did Virgil get to be so pretty?

And within what seemed like seconds the class was over.  
Everyone at their table kind of just... stood up and walked to their designated vehicles (Logan driving Patton and Roman around while Virgil drove his motorcycle). They all kind of just knew what they were doing.

Logan’s car was nice, he kept it VERY clean, but part of Roman wished to be riding on Virgil’s motorcycle with him.

Virgil the never-ending storm.

They all got to Logan’s house, and when they started to walk to the door, Logan held up a hand and pulled out his phone. Remy must’ve texted him.  
Logan said,  
“Okay, so Emile had an emergency therapy/psychology thing and couldn’t make it. Remy is at Generic Coffee Place for some reason, so we need to head there.”  
Roman groaned. Of course Remy had made his way to a coffee place.  
Patton said,  
“Alright, so we’ll head over there!”  
Everyone got back in/on their designated vehicles.  
And drove to Generic Coffee Place.  
Remy was easy to spot, sunglasses pushed up on his head and a lavender colored crop top. His dark wavy hair poofing out.

Logan slid into the booth next to Remy, and Patton slid in after him. Leaving Roman and Virgil to sit on the same side. Remy seemed like he was... glaring? At Virgil? Weird. Introductions were made, and Remy was nodding along, being very pleasant to Patton. Which was good, he was almost never pleasant. After a while Virgil stood up.  
“I’ll grab everyone some drinks. Remy? What do you want?”  
Remy proceeded to give a long complicated order.  
Though it didn’t seem to faze Virgil.  
As Virgil was walking to the barista stand thing, he dropped his phone. He bent to pick it up.  
That’s when Remy said,  
“What an ass.”  
Roman furrowed his brow. Remy has said barely anything to Virgil, how could he make a snap judgement like that? So Roman said,  
“Rem, I know he can be moody but he’s a really nice-“  
Rent cut him off.  
“Roman, I’m talking about his actual ass. He has a great ass.”

Roman could feel his face go red.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, So Logan, He’s single, right?”  
Logan nodded.  
Then he went back to talking to Patton. The guy who was supposed to be “getting to know” Remy. Those two really were crazy about eachother.  
Virgil walked over and slid into the booth, giving everyone their coffees.  
When he handed Remy his, Remy said,  
“Thanks cutie”  
And winked.  
Virgil blushed.  
“No problem.”  
We’ll that wasn’t good.

When conversation picked up, Roman realized he was becoming the fifth wheel.  
He kept catching snippets of Remy and Virgil’s conversation. Well, the conversation being Remy flirting and Virgil blushing and giggling.  
“You know, you have beautiful eyes.”  
“Gonna be honest hun, I enjoyed watching you walk away.”  
“I looooove your hair.”

Well, huh.  
Roman knocked Virgil’s shoulder with his shoulder. Virgil looked at him for what seemed like the first time since they got to the coffee place. Roman whispered,  
“Are you flirting with him?”  
Virgil’s already pink face turned a shade darker.  
He whispered back,  
“No.”  
Roman rolled his eyes.  
“Yes you are. What the hell?”  
“I don’t know, he’s cute, isn’t he? It’s not like I have anythin- anyONE better to do.”  
Roman might have growled a little.  
Virgil flinched.  
Roman said in an undertone,  
“You guys can’t go out. He lives at a college three hours away.”  
“Who said I was planning on going out with him?”  
Virgil went back to talking to Remy.

Roman kind of just sat there drinking his coffee.  
Eventually, Patton said,  
“Alright kiddos! I think everyone’s finished with their coffee. Wanna walk around the park for a little?”  
Another great thing about Generic Coffee Place. There was a park literally five feet away. 

As they were walking around the beautiful park, Virgil being ahead of Remy and Roman, and with Patton and Logan, Remy decided to talk.  
“He’s really something isn’t he?”  
Roman glared at him.  
“Isn’t he a little young for you?”  
Remy laughed.  
“He’s eighteen and I’m nineteen. I think it’s fine.”  
“Don’t you live too far away?”  
Remy scoffed.  
“I have too much studying to do to get into a relationship right now anyway. I’m pretty much just looking for a quick fuck, and I don’t think he’s looking for more either.”  
Well that made Roman really mad.  
For some unexplainable reason.

“You can’t do that! He’s Logan’s friend.” Roman hissed.  
“I think it’ll be fine.”  
Remy walked ahead so he could try and talk to Virgil more, but Roman pulled Virgil back to him by his sleeve.  
Virgil hissed.  
“What the hell Princey?”  
“You can’t sleep with him.”  
They were back to whisper-voices.  
“What? Why not? It’s seriously none of your business.”  
“You just can’t.”  
“Give me one reason.”  
“He won’t call you back.”  
“I don’t care. Try again.”  
“It’ll make things awkward with you and Logan.”  
“I don’t think we’ll be telling people. Now let me go so I can talk to the hot guy who’s actually interested in me, which is a first.”  
“I highly doubt it’s a first.”  
Roman wished he hadn’t let that slip.  
“What?”  
Well he was going to have to think of something.  
“You’re like a serious power twink. Half the gays in town have probably hooked up with you.”

Well it wasn’t great. But how do you tell someone they’re impossibly gorgeous and any sane person would fall madly in love with him after knowing him for five minutes?  
Virgil scowled.  
“Actually, I’ve never slept with anyone. Now shove off.”  
Well, Roman was going to have think of something again.  
“You can’t go talk to him.”  
Virgil groaned.  
“What is your PROBLEM Princey?”  
“I- I don’t know! It’s just a bad idea.”  
“Roman, seriously, I don’t know what your deal is but you need to stop.”

Virgil tried to walk away.  
But Roman was still holding onto his sleeve.  
Roman shouted at Logan and Patton who were up ahead.  
“Virgil and I are heading to my apartment for a second, we need to grab something. We’ll meet you guys at Logan’s house.”  
He tugged Virgil to his motorcycle.  
“Alright, we’re going to drive to your house and meet up with them later.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll tell Patton you want to sleep with his boyfriend’s cousin.”  
Virgil got on the bike and drove to his apartment.  
Which was dingy and small as ever.  
Once they walked inside, Virgil shouted,  
“What the hell is your problem?”  
Roman sighed.  
“You can’t sleep with him.”  
“Give me a legitimate reason.”

...  
Virgil scoffed, exasperated.  
“Will you ever stop wreaking havoc upon my miserable life?”  
Roman sat on the couch next to Virgil.  
“Is that all I am to you? Someone who screws things up?”  
“Roman, you’re a nice guy and all, but you certainly haven’t made anything easier.”  
“Have I made things worse?”  
Virgil was quiet for a second.  
“I mean, besides getting Patton and Logan together, yeah.”  
Roman gave Virgil a look of sympathy.  
“How do I make it up to you?”  
Virgil rolled his eyes.  
“You can’t just make it up every time you screw someone over. Eventually you just have to stop screwing people over.”  
Roman nodded.  
“I’m really sorry Virge.”  
Virgil gave him a soft smile.  
“S’okay. Besides being a nosy asshole, it wasn’t really your fault.”  
Virgil was quiet for a second.  
Then he said,  
“Roman, why don’t you want me to get together with Remy?”  
Roman leaned his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.  
“I don’t know. I just get this gut feeling when you’re near him, like something bad is going to happen.”

After a second Roman heard a choking sound, and looked across the couch to see that Virgil was crying, despite trying to suppress it.

“Oh my god- Virge what’s wrong?”  
Virgil attempted to steady his breathing.  
“I’ve never slept with anyone. Or had a boyfriend. Or gone on a date. And I’m so fucking lonely Roman.”  
Roman attempted to calm him, running his hands through his hair, holding him close. He kissed the tears falling down his cheeks.  
Virgil looked up at him with those gorgeous sunset eyes.  
And Roman almost kissed him.

But he didn’t.  
Instead he just got comfortable and held Virgil tighter.  
After a few minutes, Roman asked,  
“Do you want to talk more about it?”  
Virgil sighed.  
“Not much more to tell. I’ve never put myself out there, so nothing ever happened. But I’m sick and tired of it.”  
A few more minutes.  
Roman looked down at Virgil.  
“You okay to head to Logan’s now?”  
Virgil gulped and nodded.

So they drove to Logan’s.  
Roman was getting a little too comfortable riding on the motorcycle with Virgil.

When they arrived at Logan’s, they were greeted with a shout of “Finally!” from the man himself.

They sat on Logan’s all-too-spacious couch and Virgil looked over at Remy who winked at him, making Virgil smile.  
Remy said,  
“So you two were gone for a whiiiile. Something happening there?”  
Virgil said,  
“Nope” popping the p and winking back at Remy.  
Roman felt like he had been fucking broken.  
But he ignored it.

And he ignored that feeling again when Virgil took Remy home with him that night.   
And he ignored it when Patton and Logan were so preoccupied with eachother they didn’t even notice when they left.  
Or when Roman left.   
Stuck in his own tiny house while his mom was out with her new girlfriend that was evidently more important than her son.

 

For the first time in a while Roman was actually happy to know he would see Hale the next day. Thank god tomorrow was Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My self esteem is that of a bean bag without half the proper amount of beans so please comment and kudos, as well as subscribe if you want to see more! Hope you enjoyed! I’m using too many exclamation marks! I should stop now!


	8. Hahaha Eveything Is Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! This chapter is very short and I’m sorry.  
> Warnings: cursing, self depreciating thoughts, implied sex, developing addiction,  
> So Half Of This Chapter Was Deleted Magically and I just couldn’t work up the effort to write more. I’ve been pretty uninspired with this fic for a while now and so I’m going on hiatus for maybe a week or so, I want to write something more original and less bland high school AU. If you actually want more of his fic please tell me because if people want it I’ll totally write it. I know it says hiatus but I might just have another chapter out by next weekend depending on how I’m feeling with this fic, so please don’t think this is the end!

The night had gone well.  
Remy was definitely interested.  
As it was getting late, Virgil asked, in a spike of confidence,  
“Hey, do you wanna head to my place?”  
And Remy smirked and agreed.  
Which was good.  
That’s what Virgil wanted.  
Of course.  
Virgil drove Remy on his motorcycle.

He should’ve been more focused on Remy, but with the cool wind whipping through his hair Virgil’s thoughts wandered to earlier in the evening.

He had cried in front of Roman again.  
Not good.  
Roman was amazing as usual.  
But he was acting really weird. Freaked out about the whole Remy thing.

It was almost like he was jealous.  
But of course he wasn’t.  
Roman was gorgeous.  
And everything else Virgil wasn’t.  
And Roman had the oppurtunity to kiss him.  
Virgil really thought he was going to.  
But of course he didn’t.  
Of course not.

Virgil tried not to be embarrassed by his dingy apartment as he lead Remy inside by hand.

The second the door closed, Virgil, with another spike of confidence, pulled Remy close by his shirt.  
And kissed him.  
Their teeth kind of awkwardly clunked together, but Remy smiled against the kiss, pulled Virgil close by the waist, and gave him a passionate kiss that was a lot less awkward.  
It felt amazing.  
Virgil took him to the couch and they were making out.  
Virgil was straddling Remy.  
Kissing his neck.  
He should’ve been thinking about Remy.  
He should’ve been excited.  
He should’ve taken a second to calm down.  
But god damn Roman Prince intruded his thoughts and he couldn’t help but wonder what had gone wrong.

Fucking Roman Prince.

Remy slowly let Virgil go and pushed him away.  
Realizing Virgil was shaking and crying.  
For the second time that evening.  
Remy’s brow creased.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
He spoke softly.  
Virgil gulped.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just-“  
Another sob choked through his lungs and Virgil’s vision blurred.  
Remy cleared his throat.  
“Hey, if you don’t want to do this I have no problem. Just say the word.”  
Virgil took a second to gather his words.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just kind of... hung up on someone. And I’ve never really done this before.”  
Remy ran a hand through Virgil’s hair.  
“It’s cool. I can leave.”  
Virgil jolted.  
“N-no! I want this to happen. I just... need a second.”  
Remy nodded.  
“Take your time.”  
And Virgil did.

And when he was ready he took Remy to his bed.

And that was great.  
Like, really good.

But it would’ve been a hell of a lot better if Virgil could stop thinking about god damn Roman Prince.

Virgil woke up to the smell of eggs.  
He quickly put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen (also known as the living room and dining room).  
Rent smiled warmly at him.  
“Hey there! I have to go soon, but I made you some eggs!”  
Virgil smiled back.  
“Thanks.”  
He sat at the dining room table as a plate was placed in front of him.  
Remy sat across from him with his own plate of eggs.  
“So spill it. Who’s this guy?”  
Virgil gulped.  
“You’re not going to like my answer.”  
Remy chuckled.

“Wrong. I love all gossip.”  
Virgil sighed.  
“Okay, so, um, It’s...  
Roman. I guess.”  
Remy smiled wider.  
“That doofus? Shocker you haven’t scored him yet. I’ve known Roman for years, he’s probably head over heels in love with you by now.”  
Virgil smiled sadly.  
“He’s not though. We’re barely even friends.”  
Remy quirked a brow.

“So then what were you guys doing that took so long yesterday?”  
Virgil blushed.  
“Well, he said he wasn’t going to let me sleep with you and then I freaked out and cried for like an hour.”  
Remy threw his head back and laughed.  
“Girl, he was jealous. He’s totally into you.”  
“Then why didn’t he kiss me?”  
“Who the hell kisses someone when they’re crying?”  
....  
“Fair point”.  
“Told ya.”  
Remy checked his phone.  
“Well, gotta bounce. Had a really nice time, maybe if you aren’t screwing Roman by the time I get back we could do it again.”  
“I would like that.”  
Remy left.

And Virgil was filled with a newfound sense of hope.  
Did Roman like him?  
Like, like him?  
Virgil groaned.  
He was practically a fourth grader.  
Virgil got ready for school lazily, and drove there on his motorcycle.

Virgil’s first class was art, which was perfect because he was not a morning person and art class was really calming. The teacher was super chill too, he basically just let them listen to music and draw. Virgil was a pretty self depreciating person, but he had to admit he was a good painter. He had never been a massive fan of realism but he had gotten pretty good, so that’s what he worked on in class.

His next class was science, which had Roman in it, but he was almost at the very front of the room and Virgil was nearly at the very back, so they didn’t say much. The teacher didn’t allow talking anyway. It was a “The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I dismiss you” kind of class.  
Next was math, then E.L.A, then social studies, and so on until he finally had lunch.

Virgil had been planning how he was going to talk to Roman all day. He was almost giddy. (Don’t take the word “almost” too seriously).

When he found Patton in the crowded cafeteria he suggested they take Joan and sit with the other guys again. Which was great, because Virgil figured he could talk to Roman on the roof after lunch (he had a random break between classes). That would be romantic, right?

Joan and Talyn would not stop talking to eachother. It was like a Patton and Logan kind of bond (they didn’t shut up either). And Roman? Was ignoring him.  
Virgil got tired of it pretty quickly.

So he boldly nudged Roman (Yes, nudging is Virgil being bold. Anxiety is a bitch).

“What your deal Princey? Why’re you ignoring me?”  
Roman didn’t look smirky or angry or anything else that was usual.

He was...uncomfortable? Could that be it?  
“Nothing, Virge, I’m just tired.”

Virgil had finally snuck his pills back from Patton not long ago, so the day was starting to fill with bold moments.  
“Is this about last night?”

Roman flinched and looked away.  
What did that mean?  
“No, it’s not ABOUT anything. Please drop it.”

Why was Roman upset? Didn’t he like Virgil?  
Remy said he did.  
So he had too.  
Remy could be wrong.  
Or course he was wrong.  
Who would he every like Virgil?  
Pale, skinny, creepy Virgil.  
Stupid Virgil who had convinced himself Roman loved him. And had fallen in love himself.  
Of course he didn’t like Virgil.  
He had such gorgeous hazel eyes, and reddish-brunnette hair, and he was so handsome and so perfect.  
Strong and muscular and warm.  
And didn’t even think of Virgil as a friend.

The lunch bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out he song “I Think I’m In Love” By Kat Dahlia, And please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or kudos because I need constant validation! Subscribe if you want to see more! I don’t know how often I’m going to update this, but I’ll try to keep it to once a week!


End file.
